


mother may i

by tentaclemonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Femslash February, Humiliation, Licking, Object Insertion, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: A young Victorian orphan is taught the importance of being clean by her strict aunt.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Victorian Orphan/Aunt With Boundary Issues
Kudos: 269
Collections: Femslash February





	mother may i

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'etiquette kink'.

Mary shivered where she stood in the middle of the sitting room, her eyes downcast to the floor and her body bare before Aunt Helen's own critical gaze. 

The fire was unlit and Mary's skin and hair were still wet from the bath. She was cold, the heat of embarrassment pooling in her cheeks the only warmth she could feel. 

Aunt Helen walked around her in a slow circle, inspecting her. She carried a wooden ruler in one hand that she used to caress Mary's body, the sharp edge of it dragging like a fingernail across Mary's stomach, down to her thighs and then around to her bottom.

Mary fought not to squirm. She had learned quickly after coming to live with her mother's sister that Aunt Helen didn't like when she squirmed. It made her angry. It made her liable to use that ruler to smack Mary's backside until she was crying from it and her aunt liked crying even less.

Aunt Helen quit her circuit, coming to a stop in front of Mary, and Mary dared to lift her eyes. It was a mistake. Aunt Helen's mouth immediately pursed in clear disapproval and Mary looked down to the floor again.

Aunt Helen sighed, as if exhausted.

"How many times must I tell you?" she asked. "You are never to look a lady of higher standing in the face so boldly."

"I know, ma'am," Mary was quick to say, taking pains to keep her tone as subdued and deferent as she had been taught. "I apologize. I forgot myself. Please forgive me."

Aunt Helen sniffed. "Well, you have learned to properly grovel. That's some progress, at least -- and you seem to have done well in bathing on your own. Did you scrub everywhere as I showed you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Behind your ears and under your nails?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And here?" Aunt Helen's ruler drifted around Mary's body, its edge digging into the soft meat of her thigh before it traveled further in until the edge of it was pressing into the center of her, dipping down into the deepest part, and Mary found herself inhaling sharply at the press of it teasing at her entrance. "Did you clean this, too?"

Mary swallowed hard before responding, her heart pounding in her chest, "Y-yes, ma'am."

"You sound unsure, girl. The question is not a difficult one. It's either a yes or a no."

"Yes," Mary repeated more firmly, "ma'am. I cleaned...there just as you showed me. I swear it."

Aunt Helen was quiet and the ruler was still pressed against Mary's opening. Aunt Helen began to move it slightly, twisting it in a slow, almost idle way that made its edge feel like it was actually penetrating her, the wooden corner teasing inside.

"I don't believe you," Aunt Helen finally said. "I think I'll have to check for myself."

Mary's face burned as she recalled exactly what her aunt's 'checking' entailed. "Please, no, I --"

"Quiet!" Aunt Helen interrupted her sharply. "You do not speak to a lady of a higher station than you who has not seen fit to speak to you first. I have told you that enough already, do you still not understand?"

Mary bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to sting. She blinked down at the floor and her eyes felt wet. "No, ma'am. I understand. I'm sorry that I continue to break protocol when you have been so kind as to take me in and teach me to be a lady. I do not mean to be so difficult."

"Good," Aunt Helen commented, "but you should try to sound less sullen. No gentleman will want a wife who sounds like a scolded child."

"Yes, ma-am," Mary replied as unsullenly as she could manage. 

"Better. Now, I will be examining you more closely. We can't have you out in polite society if you're covered in filth. You know what to do now. Don't dawdle."

Mary bit down harder on her cheek, but started walking towards the chaise anyway. She sat in it and leaned back. Her face burning, she pulled her legs up onto the chaise and spread them as wide as they would go. Feeling her pulse pounding sickly in her neck, Mary reached down with her hands to touch her womanhood and she spread that open, too.

Mary didn't look up to meet Aunt Helen's eyes but she could see her dress covered legs come into view as she approached. Aunt Helen took a seat on the stool in front of the chaise and leaned in, so close that Mary could feel her breath hot against her thigh. 

The ruler came back then, back between Mary's legs, spreading her womanhood open even more than her fingers were. It was hard against her, uncomfortable as it prodded her. When it pressed against the protruding bit of flesh at the top of Mary's womanhood, she felt something like a shock run through her and flinched.

"Keep still," Aunt Helen said immediately, rubbing the ruler against Mary's folds. "You seem clean enough, but sight alone can never tell. Keep yourself open for me while I inspect you further."

The ruler was removed and Mary braced herself for what was coming. Still, though she expected it, the first touch of Aunt Helen's tongue against her had her flinching again and letting out a whimper. 

Aunt Helen's hand went to Mary's thigh and pinched her harshly in punishment and Mary forced herself to keep still as Aunt Helen's tongue licked at her womanhood from top to bottom and back again, even dipping inside, though everything in Mary wanted her to writhe against the touch, to push closer or pull away.

Aunt Helen's mouth left her soon enough and Mary could still feel the wet of her aunt's saliva on her, inside of her. She heard rather than saw Aunt Helen licking her lips.

"All I taste is soap," Aunt Helen said. "You've done an adequate job. You may go get dressed for bed now."

Mary slowly took her hands off of herself and put her feet back on the floor before standing. She curtsied to her aunt just as she had been taught before she said demurely, "Thank you, ma'am. I wish you a good night."

"And I to you," said Aunt Helen.

Mary curtsied again before going to make her way out of the sitting room, still as naked as she had been when she got out of the tub. Her legs felt weak, wobbly as a newborn colt, but Mary made sure she walked as her aunt taught her a lady should.

Mary could feel Aunt Helen's eyes on her back as she left. She hoped her aunt approved.


End file.
